Depression
by Nyxity
Summary: Depression


Depression  
  
  
  
  
"Blasted Neptunian!" The blonde warrior cursed. Her name   
had been Haruka, but here her only identity was Uranus.  
Uranus didn't want to fight. She didn't want to train so   
early either. Though she could handle it, like she did   
every day.   
Go to training, fight the new soldiers... these new girls   
called Inners, go back to her room... It had been that way   
ever since she had arrived to the moon those many years   
ago...   
And now this blasted new Outer insists on challenging her   
authority! Haruka had heard that Neptune's real name was   
Michiru. That meant this girl was the high princess of her   
birth planter, but that didn't matter. This sad excuse for   
a new soldier was getting on Haruka's nerves.  
Michiru, the chosen to protect the planet Neptune, dodged   
the blaring planet of gold. Her blue eyes widened. The   
Uranian had been holding back and now she was unleashing   
her fury out.   
All Michiru wanted to do was get through Haruka's thick   
head that she wasn't as great as she thought she was.   
Haruka-sama had no right to misuse her adoration of the   
High Queen. The Leader of the Planet Soldiers didn't have   
to be so cold and uncaring. They were all going to be a   
team!  
A kick was thrown at her. Dodging it, Neptune flipped up   
into the air. Landing, her hands hit the ground and she   
sprung herself back onto her feet. Narrowly she missed the   
lunge Haruka took, and swooped her arm around. She elbowed   
Uranus in the back. The dark leader lurched forward in   
pain.   
Blasted! That Neptunian sure had bony elbows! Haruka   
stopped herself from falling to the ground and lashed her   
arm around, hitting her opponent back. Neptune backed away   
and sent her deep submerge. A sphere of aqua energy formed   
and its awesome power was unleashed. Haruka dodged it with   
ease.   
The sky princess never wanted to be a soldier that would   
help protect the Solar System. However, her father's early   
death sent her to the moon. The most powerful Queen of this   
Solar System ruled on the Moon. She was a kind and gentle   
ruler, and the rest of the planets formed an Alliance with   
her as their leader.  
Yes, the good Queen had treated Haruka kindly. In fact,   
Haruka was for certain Queen Serenity tried to take her   
under her wing and treat her like a daughter. The Lunesian   
Queen had lost her husband many years ago and refused to   
marry another. With that being so she'd never have a child   
of her own.  
The Queen had hoped to adopt Haruka, though that never   
worked for either of them. The Queen finally gave up   
pushing for Haruka to reconsider; in return Haruka accepted   
the alternative of becoming a soldier. Haruka was started   
at a very young age and by the time she was thirteen she   
had surpassed her instructors. No one had been with her   
during her times of training and she was pushed hard and   
fierce. By the time the new soldiers came she was fifteen.   
They were all soldiers who possessed amazing powers. Haruka   
had been the first one found and awakened... she had been   
five.   
By the time the other soldiers had arrived, she had   
excelled to possibly her greatest capability; no one could   
beat her. The only person stronger than her was the Queen.   
The blonde never got close to any of the new soldiers she   
drilled, she got close to no one.   
Neptune threw another attack and Haruka sprung up into the   
air to dodge it. Michiru-san was being a pain. Why couldn't   
she mind her own business and leave her in peace? All the   
new senshi did was irk Haruka to death. Always bothering   
her about fighting the inners so hard, not loosening up,   
quit being so arrogant, blah, blah, blah! It was driving   
the blonde crazy!   
All she wanted was to be left alone! Couldn't that   
Neptunian get that through her head?   
Yes, she was hard on the inners, but it was the only way   
they would learn. Haruka's instructors weren't easy on her   
and she had been but a young child! The enemies weren't   
going to be any easier than Haruka was being.   
Arrogant, huh? Well she couldn't help it if they didn't   
understand what "Leave me alone" meant. It was just how   
things were and always had been.   
'I just miss my family, I just want to be normal, I the   
last thing I need is to be some powerful senshi who must be   
the Leader of all things!' Uranus thought to herself, 'I   
don't want to be here!'  
The dark soldier quit throwing her attacks at the   
Neptunian. A cold, insensible gleam sparked her dead eyes.   
The High ranked Outer then charged at Neptune and threw   
many kicks and punches. This was the only way out. Michiru   
didn't understand how much concentration had to be used   
when letting off her magical attack. If she is   
inexperienced the results could be fatal if the prey isn't   
skilled enough to dodge it. Well Haruka was skilled enough...   
but today she wouldn't be.   
The blonde took Neptune by surprise, as a drastic attempt   
to get the cold, distant Leader off her she cried out her   
attack in angst,   
"Deep Submerge!!!"   
The intense energy surged into the Uranian soldier hard and   
threw her off, high up into the air. Michiru's summon kept   
repeating and so did the energy. She couldn't stop her   
attack and Haruka obviously wouldn't defend herself!   
Michiru tried to stop her attacks in vain; Michiru had been   
discovered but a few months ago, so she wasn't experienced   
with her powers yet. Haruka's body began to limp and   
wither. The energy finally ceased and the great warrior   
fell down. Her loose body plummeted and hit the ground hard   
with a loud cracking sound. Michiru gasped. She looked up   
into Michiru's concerned face as the Neptunian held her   
broken body. The cold eyes of the cruel leader softened. A   
genuine smile appeared on Haruka's tightly chiseled lips.  
"Uranus-sama..." the Neptunian gasped, "I'm so sorry!"  
Uranus lifted her injured hand a bit to silence the   
soldier.  
"Thank you... Michiru... san..." she whispered, "You... have to   
take... my place..."  
The dark soldier looked up into Michiru's eyes and she saw   
the eyes of a child looking up into her blue eyes.  
"Remember me?" The blonde asked.  
Michiru nodded, "Uranus-sama, you aren't going to die! You   
have to train us!"  
But Michiru knew the blonde was dying in her arms.  
"Don't... My name..." she struggled to keep herself awake,   
"Haruka..."  
"Haruka..." Michiru repeated.  
Uranus hadn't heard her name since she was five. It was   
good to hear her name and remember she had once been happy   
so long ago. Yes, she had been Haruka... a little girl happy   
and innocent. Not this terrible warrior Uranus. But eleven  
years ago, she was. She WAS...  
The dark Leader's eyes rolled back... And the wind died that   
day.   
  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
Author: And that is why you don't see Haruka in one of  
those odd glowing life force globes in the recolection  
of the Silver Millineum. Also that's why the Outers didn't  
just kill of Metallica and Beryl. None of the soldiers had  
been trained or prepared correctly! Whoo! I accomplished   
two explanations. 


End file.
